Me Agaist the World
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome decide to end thier fued. By killing the other one. Who will die? and Who will Inuyasha go to in their time of need. Oneshot. Flames Welcome. please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

OK people. I wrote this story because...Well Cable is down, so is Internet so I just have to upload this file and Viola a new story is born. Sorry if it sucks but I'm in a fight with my friend right now. God. She's all pissed of because blocked her because on MSN she was putting that stupid line in the middle of her words. Then at school today I found out she blocked AND deleted me. So SCREW YOU! She knows who she is.

I own me myself and I but I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Movie 1 and 2 and REALLY want to see Movie 3

To the story

"That's IT Kikyo. I am sick of you constantly coming to KILL ME! What the hell have I EVER done to you." Screamed Kagome.

"Well for ..." started Kikyo.

"No I don't wanna hear it. Your just upset because I _stole_ your soul. May I remind you that YOUR DEAD! You don't _need_ a soul. I am alive. I do need a soul. So back off bitch. I don't care what Inuyasha says, next time you come here and try to kill me or my friends I won't hesitant to KILL YOU." Kagome rambled on.

"Well" said Kikyo. "You can't kill me if your already DEAD!" Kikyo notched an arrow and aimed it straight for Kagome's heart.

"Go ahead" said Kagome. "See if I care. The jewel's almost whole. The only shards left are in Koga's legs and Kohaku's back. I bet Inuyasha wouldn't even notice I'm gone till he runs out of ramen." then Kagome did something that caused shivers to run up Kikyo's spine. She laughed. Not her usual 'Live everyday to it's fullest' laugh. More like a 'I'm going to die but think it's hilarious' kind of laugh. And her laughter echoed through the forest. Bouncing off every tree, stone, branch, and animal. It didn't stop till it reached a group of young travelers settling down for the night.

"Ummmmm...Miroku what was that?" asked Shippo as he curled up into a ball on Miroku's lap. He was on Miroku's lap because Kagome wasn't there and Sango was making dinner and sitting on Inuyasha's lap would have been a death sentence.

Miroku gazed off into the night. He heard Shippo's question but did not answer it. He knew it was Kagome and Kikyo. He could feel the amount of Miko power rising throughout the Forest Of Inuyasha. He also knew that tonight one of the miko's would die. The only problem was, which one?

Inuyasha also heard the strange sound ringing through his forest. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. There it was. The sent of Cherry blossoms's and Lilacs. And the smell of death, soil, and ashes. Inuyasha's skin paled. Kagome. His Kagome was in the forest, alone, with Kikyo the living dead Miko. Whatever they were doing wasn't good for the other one. He knew that Kikyo would love the chance to kill Kagome without the worry of him coming to save her, He also knew that Kagome would kill Kikyo if she got the chance. Then she would block the well so that she wouldn't have to face his wrath. He got up. He had to get to them before it was too late.

To bad for Inuyasha. It was too late.

Kikyo watched as Kagome's laughing finally calmed down.

"Well." she said. "Have you had your fun because in a couple of minutes you won't be. Don't think I'll give you a quick painless death because you're my reincarnation. In fact because of that, I have all the more reason to kill you slowly and painfully." Now it was Kikyo's turn to laugh like that nut case she really is.

"Hurry up then." Kagome stated. "I have a lot to do once I kick the bucket. So please hurry up."

kikyo didn't understand the girl standing in front of her. When Kikyo thought she was going to die she was scared out of her witts. But not this girl. No. She was standing there telling her to hurry up.

_We're not gonna be _

_just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be just the victims_

"Fine then. I have some souls to...look after. (AN she means STEAL. Remember everything's legal until you get caught. Meaning. DON'T GET CAUGHT.) Said KikyoShe pulled back the string as far ads it would go.

_They're takin' our dreams_

_and tearing them apart_

'_Til everyone's the same_

Inuyasha moved as fast as he could towards the scent of the two Miko's, but no matter how fast he ran he seemed to be going in slow-motion. He knew that for every second he took getting there, was another second off of either Kikyo of Kagome's life. So he ran faster and faster. He ignored the pain and stress on his legs and ran. He had to reach them before it was to late.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

"Good-bye Sango. I hope you find a way to save your brother." A single tear ran down Kagome's face. "Good-bye Miroku. I hope that one day you and Sango will realize how much you love each other." Two more tears ran down her face. "Good-bye Shippo. I hope that one day you will grow up and have pups of your own." Three tears ran down her cheeks. "Good-bye Kilala. I hope you find a mate."Three tears rolled down her face. "Good-bye Inuyasha. I hope you find someone alive and well that loves you as much as I do." Limitless tears ran down Kagome's face.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster _

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it own my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

Inuyasha ran into the clearing just in time to hear Kagome say that she loved himThat he knew how she felt there was no way he ways going to let Kagome die now. He had lost too many women he loved already. He was not going to lose Kagome to.

_We won't let them change _

_how we feel in our hearts._

_We're not going to let them control us._

_We won't let them shove_

_all their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

Kikyo released her arrow. Inuyasha watched helplessly from the side as it struck Kagome straight in her heart. He know that there was no way she could survive a direct hit to the heart with a sacred arrow.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

Kagome's now lifeless body hit the forest floor with a thud. Inuyasha turned his eyes towards Kikyo. She strode over to him.

"Well Inuyasha now that my reincarnation is gone, there's nothing stopping you from coming to hell with me." Kikyo said.

"Wrong" said Inuyasha.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting _

_so come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_but nothings you say's gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_But we'll never let you in_

"What did you say?" asked Kikyo.

"I said wrong. I'm not going to go to hell with you. I am going to send you to hell though. That's the price you pay for killing the woman I love. Good-bye bitch." Inuyasha raised his clawed hand and dragged it down Kikyo's back. Kikyo let out the most painful cry Inuyasha had ever heard.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they've always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

After Inuyasha disposed of Kikyo he walked over to Kagome's body. He picked her up and held her in his arms. He raised is clawed hand and placed them beside his throat.

"Don't worry Kagome. You won't be alone for long. I'm coming to join you." Inuyasha let a single tears fall down his tanned skin as he sliced open his throat letting the blood flow down to his well toned chest. He could feel the life slowly seeping out of his body.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they've always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world._

And that's how Sango and Miroku found them in the morning. Dead in each others arms. They were burried underneath the God Tree. And they remained there forever and ever.

The End

Sorry for the deaths and everything but the story matched the mood I was in. Now if I feel like it I might apologize to my 'Friend'

Cya

Pay Backs A Bitch


	2. Chapter 2

OK. For some reason people are adding this story to their story alert list. This is a ONE SHOT meaning ONE CHAPTER. Please don't put it under your alert list.


End file.
